Benang Merah
by Shuznu'L-San
Summary: Takdir tak selamanya indah, tapi takdir itu adil dan sangat berpihak. Itulah yang ku pelajari dari kehidupan nyata ku….. tahukah kau jika takdir itu sangat adil dan sangat berpihak? Itu pun tergantung kalian yang mau mempercayainya.


**prolog**

**Benang Merah**

**(I'm sorry,I love you)**

**Takdir tak selamanya indah, tapi takdir itu adil dan sangat berpihak. Itulah yang ku pelajari dari kehidupan nyata ku….. tahukah kau jika takdir itu sangat adil dan sangat berpihak? Itu pun tergantung kalian yang mau mempercayainya. Tahu kah kau takdir itu sangat kejam di awal, jika kau orang sabar? Dan tahu kah kau takdir itu sangat kejam di akhir, jika takdir mu sangat mulus di awal, awal yang baik mendapatkan semuanya tapi, pernahkah kau berfikir untuk akhirnya?(ku yakin tak pernah kebalikan dari awal kan ^^) atau tidaklah berlaku untuk keduanya untuk mu,( yah jika di pikir lagi dengan logika takdir sangat mempermainkan kehidupan kita) seakan kita adalah boneka(sebangi wayang), dan takdir adalah tali yang mengendalikan kita, dan seseorang lah dalangnya bersembunyi di belakang layar. Menyedihkan atau sadis tergantung pemikiran mu tapi itulah takdir.**

**Pernah kau berfikir tentang hidupmu, masa depan mu, dan jodohmu. Akankah sesuai keinginanmu atau hanya mengikuti takdir seperti buah kelapa yang mengapung di laut mengikuti ombak hingga sampai ke daratan(yah satu-satunya cara untuk sampai kedaratan). Tapi pernah kah kau berpikir takdir bisa di ubah tergantung dari dirimu sendiri.**

**Bicara tentang takdir makan ku gambarkan takdir di cerita pertama ku.**

**Benang Merah**

**(I'm sorry,I love you)**

**Capter 1**

**Perkenalan**

**Aku memiliki pertanyaan. Kenapa aku hidup di dunia ini untuk apa aku di lahirkan ? adakah yang mencariku, adakah yang membutuhkan ku ? adakah yang mencintaiku apa adanya, tanpa melihat aku dari luar, tapi melihat ku dari dalam ? yah.. aku tahu ini pertanyaan konyol tapi itu lah pertanyaan ku selama aku ada di dunia ini. Salahkah jika aku mengharapkan kisah seperti dunia fantsi ku, seperti dunia komik yahh.. aku tahu sangat aneh yang aku harapkan tapi itu lah yang aku harapkan di hidup ku. Seperti komik 16 LIFE aja heheh,,, gue kasih bocoran tentang kehidupan nyata gue gue pencinta komik dan dunia fantasi, novel juga termasuk tapi tergantung dari alur si novel hohohhoho ^_^( v) . tokohnya saya ambil dari komik yang judulnya VAMFIRE …..**

**Kita mulai saja..**

**Di pagi ini tak ku sangka aku(alias gue sendiri ingat tuhh) masih bernafas alias mesih hidup, yaaa elahh.. gue masih punya banyak dosa, utang,dan janji, apalagi nazar gila kaliya kalau gue mati sekarang. Siapa yang mau nanggung dosa gue yang keterlaluan banyaknya mang lo mau. Hahh T.T(hiks hiks ). Ehh sampai lupa mana aku Yuuky anak kepala sekolah dari GUKEN TOKYO HING SCOOL DAY CLASS sebuah sekolah terbesar di jepang dan sangat elit. Selain anak kepala sekolah aku di tugaskan untuk menjaga ketertiban Guken tapi gue murid baru tugas itu akan di berikan ke aku. Yahh itung-itung sebagai hiburan hihihihi... ^.^ yah pekerjaannya gampang kok., Cuma gurusin cewek-cewek yang berteriak dan mengataka "KKKKKYYYYAAAA" yah biasa kalau murid NIGHT CLASS, yang sok kaya tapi memang kaya sih, sok tampan yah tapi memang tampan, dan sok keren bangat apalagi yang namanya Zero Kiryuu yah tapi dia memang keren juga sih heheh sorry-sorry, niat gue mau menghina tapi malah di puji-puji dan Zero lah yang paling kubenci di antara mereka kenapa karna dia itu, tukang tipu, suka mainin cewek alias playboy, suka menghina, egois, sombong, suka semaunya, sok keren, sok tampan, sok kaya ( walau pun dia memang keren dam amat sangat tampan dan kaya raya yaahh bukannya gue munak gitu tapi kanyataannya sih itu kata cewek-cewek yang amat muji dia bukan kata aku) dan terakhit dia sangat mesum alias otaknya kotor bangat (skefo otaknya harus di instal) jangan heran kenapa gue murid baru tapi bias kenal yang namanya Zero karna aku pernah satu SEKOLAH DI GUKEN TOKYO HING SCOOL JUNIOR DAY CLASS, tapi aku pindah waktu kelas dua dikarnakan akunya sakit harus terapi selama 3 tahun lamanya di Negara Kincir Angin alias Negara Belanda. Tapi sekarang sudah dalam tahap terapi doing ko jadi mau sembuh hehehe..**

**Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal aku ini ada di bandara lohgue mau pulang ke rumah aku di kamar aku sih kayak apa ya sekakarang pasti banyak seranglaba-labanya,kecoa, dan tikus aku gak bias bayagin dehh.. hehehe (v)pizzzz,,,,, tapi ko gak ada taksi ya waduuuhh nih kota atau kampong sih? Atau aku yang kesialan. Sambil menghembuskan nafas berat Yuuky melangkah kan kakinya sambil mengendus kesal dalam hati dan menendang kaleng dangan kerasnya dan DUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. Ehh -.- " itu bunyi apaan ya?" endusnya dalam hati sambil menegok kesamping WAAAAADDDDUUUHHH gawat mwnding gue tancap gas kaki aku alias lari. Yaiallah bagaimana gak mau lari kalo yang si pemilik kepala menegok samping kiri kanan sambil meremas-remas kalengnya hingga penyok alias gepeng (aduh sabar ya kaleng**)


End file.
